


The Drowning Kitten

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Kitten Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, No Smut, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: It took Kageyama a moment to realize what exactly it was, at first thinking it might've been a baby duck. But when he looked in even closer, he heard another cry for help and Kageyama realized that it, in fact, was a kitten.





	The Drowning Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested this! Thank you for the idea! I apologize for the wait, and I'm sorry if it wasn't everything you'd wanted! This turned out a little more angsty than I wanted, but if you'd like a part two with something else then I'm happy to write it, anon!
> 
> Again, trigger warning! There's a couple mentions of suicidial thoughts in here, I'm sorry. :(
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: Kageyama is in high school, but he doesn't go to Karasuno.

Kageyama Tobio could feel the several pairs of eyes mocking him in shame as he left that evening. The splattering noises his shoes made as he stepped in puddle after puddle quickly gave a headache. The rain that splashed on the umbrella that protected his head, shoulders, and schoolbag from becoming drenched was only irking his irritation. He let out a long, heavy sigh; that day had been one of the longest of his life.

Not only had he faced the wrath of his team yet again, but his captain had done everything he could to make Kageyama's day a living hell. He seemed to only want to pick on the setter, and valued every other player on the team. But when Kageyama had entered high school, near everyone had seen his true potential; and he was worked to the bone for that stupid talent he possessed.

Kageyama loved volleyball more than anything. But then again, did he really? He loved being a setter, loved tossing balls to his teammates in a match. But the charm of being a "genius setter" or, even worse, the "King of the Court" had still not warn off its' sticky label, and Kageyama wasn't sure if being called such monstrosities was even worth playing anymore.

He was happiest playing alone, Kageyama would realize one day. It was the day he had finally left his middle school team just a couple of years ago, and Kageyama was as arrogant as ever. He knew just how valuable and essential of a player he was in volleyball as a whole, and he was ready to leave the world of tyranny and judgement behind. However, Kageyama was in for a rather raw surprise when he realized that he, in fact, would not be facing any difference in his life once he'd entered high school. Kageyama, just as he saw himself, was still considered to be an outcast, and his captain made sure that everyone knew.

The current captain of his team had definitely not taken a liking (or rather, he just saw how great Kageyama was and treated him as a prize he'd won) to Kageyama from their very first encounter. Kageyama had been a first year and the other male was a second year. From their first interaction, the older boy seemed to look at Kageyama as though he was a piece of meat, although that challenging stare had only changed to one of fondness over the course of that year. It was true that the captain was fond of Kageyama; but he did a pretty shitty way of showing it.

Now that Kageyama was a second year and the captain had a lot of control over him, volleyball took a turn for the worst. Kageyama trained harder than anyone else, worked harder than anyone else, and was pushed to a limit that he didn't even know he had. Every day it was eat, sleep, train, repeat. Kageyama had very little social life asides from interactions with his mother. But even then, she seemed to not really care about what he did so long as he did it right.

Kageyama, at first, didn't mind practicing day in and day out; practice meant that he was get to toss as many balls as he desired. But after being worked like a dog and sweating until Kageyama was worked dry, the setter began to lose his appeal altogether. Yes, he loved volleyball; but was the cost at which he was playing worth the hassle?

Kageyama sighed deeply once more, heart aching and palms feeling bruised. He clung a little tighter to the handle of the umbrella in his hands, taking several more slightly calming deep breaths. He stepped into a particularly large puddle that made the bottom of his pants become soaked, and Kageyama cursed himself.

However, as he bent over to tug the now drenched pant leg out from under his shoe (his pants were a little long, and he didn't know how to hem them up), something strange happened. Perhaps it was fate that Kageyama had decided to make an abrupt halt and fix his pant leg at that very location, but he'd never know for sure. For at that moment, the frustrated genius setter heard a small cry, quiet and low in the harsh and heavy rain, but still heard. Kageyama remained slightly hunched over, halfway from standing up properly, as his eyes snapped slowly over toward the strange noise.

A box beside a large dumpster (Kageyama normally took the back way home behind several shops since it meant seeing less people) sat, nearly flooded with water and ready to burst at the seams from being so soaked up with water. Another cry was heard, and the setter looked around cautiously before peering in a little closer.

Something was swirling around inside, splashing and nearly drowning. It took Kageyama a moment to realize what exactly it was, at first thinking it might've been a baby duck. But when he looked in even closer, he heard another cry for help and Kageyama realized that it, in fact, was a kitten.

Realizing that the kitten was drowning, Kageyama quickly used his free hand to reach inside of the box, grabbing gently at the kitten. The second that he was lifting it to safety, the box broke on all sides, releasing a huge pool of water all around his feet. Kageyama hissed, and the kitten mewled again. Kageyama raised it up closer to get a better look.

The kitten was soaked wet, shaking and cold, its' fur a disturbingly dirty orange color. Its' eyes were small and scared, and Kageyama wondered for a moment if it was afraid of him. He'd never been good with animals, always frightened them and scared them away. But this kitten looked different. In its' eyes, he could see that it was begging to be helped, and Kageyama felt his heart give a lurch. The kitten cried softly again, and Kageyama continued to stare at it in his hand, gulping.

Kageyama's mind began to swirl with several questions. What should he do next? Should he call animal control? How did the little kitten get there? Was someone throwing him away? The setter shook his head. It was true that he was not keen on animals, but it was awful to just dispose of one in such a way. And this cat was not clawing at him aggressively or hissing at him angrily. Rather, the kitten looked relieved to be underneath an umbrella and be held by him.

So, deciding carefully on his next move, Kageyama tested the kitten by slowly, very slowly, pulling him in closer to himself gently, until the little cat was right up against his chest. For several moments, the kitten merely stared up at him, but the cat's next move surprised him. The dirty orange kitten slowly closed its' eyes and rested its' head against his chest, snuggling into the warmth there.

Kageyama nearly screamed. Was this animal really trusting him so easily? Why? Weren't abandoned animals supposed to be scared of new people? Why had this one warmed up to Kageyama so easily?

But at that moment, the genius setter did not care. An animal _finally_ liked him. An animal _finally_ let him touch its' fur. The setter was on cloud nine. But what was he to do now? Keep the kitten? Kageyama barely could care for himself; was he ready to take care of an animal? But this animal was different, he told himself. This animal actually _liked_ him.

What would his mother think, though? Would she care if he decided to suddenly raise a kitten? What would she think if he walked in with a starved, scared little kitten? Would she make him throw it back into the rain, or call animal control? 

Kageyama shook his head. His mother was not that heartless. He took a deep breath. Perhaps it would be okay if Kageyama merely looked after the kitten for a few days and then they could decide what to do with it from there. After all, its' not like Kageyama could just leave him there to die, especially when this kitten was already so cuddly against him. 

Kageyama looked down at the kitten again, felt it rubbing its' cheek against his chest, and that was enough; he was keeping this cat.

And that was where he was now, walking into his home with soaked shoes and a drenched kitten in his hand.

***

Kageyama toed off his shoes, having left his umbrella outside to dry under the safety of the porch. He carefully removed his jacket, careful not to shake the kitten as he did so. Kageyama called out once, but did not hear a response from anything in the house, meaning his mother was still at work and he was alone.

After neatly setting up his shoes along the wall and making his way to the kitchen, Kageyama began rummaging around the cabinets for something to eat. He figured that the kitten would be hungry, and he remembered reading somewhere that the best way to get an animal to trust a person was to feed them. 

Kageyama set the kitten gently on the counter and then dug around for a thin soup bowl before opening a can of tuna and placing it in the bowl. He gently introduced the kitten to the food, scooting it a little closer to him. The kitten tentatively took a step forward, sniffing at the tuna for a moment before giving it a lick. After deeming it safe, the cat began to eat the food. Kageyama smiled a little, finding a dish towel and carefully drying the cold kitten as it ate.

Once he'd fed the cat, Kageyama quickly gave him a bath in the bathroom sink. He was a little shocked that the kitten wasn't frightened by the warm water and allowed Kageyama to bathe him. But the setter didn't protest, just continued to wash the small ball of fur before drying him once again, until his fur was fluffy and damp.

Kageyama spent the rest of the night holding the kitten since the cat allowed it, allowed himself to be held and given several pets. The kitten was no longer shaking from the cold, instead reveling in the feeling on Kageyama's long fingers scratching at his scalp. He mewled tiredly again, and then Kageyama crawled into bed after turning off the lights, leaning on his back. The kitten did not hesitate to curl up into a ball in the middle of his chest, yawning and licking over his lips a little, shutting his small, droopy eyes. Kageyama felt his heart give a lunge; how funny it was that such a small creature could make his heart pounce like that, and the two had only just met.

***

That sudden warmth did not last very long at all. Kegeyama felt something vibrating him awake, and before he had even opened his eyes, he recognized it as the kitten he’d brought home the day before purring. He smiled a little, blindly reaching up to pet the kitten that was still laying on his chest. Kageyama’s fingers dipped over soft, fuzzy hairs. Figuring it was the kitten’s back, he scooted down a little further, trying to find a sweet spot on the little cat. But when his fingers danced further down, he felt something _odd_.

His eyes snapped open, and Kageyama slowly looked down and screamed, shoving whatever or rather, _who_ ever was on his chest off his bed.

Kageyama heard a very loud yelp and then an “ouch!” His eyes peered over the edge of the bed, and to say he was shocked when he saw a very light pair of brown eyes staring back at him when he did was an understatement.

“Why’d you do that?”

Kageyama didn’t answer, only began to stare at what was _not_ a kitten, but a boy; a very _naked_ boy. Kageyama struggled to make eye contact with the nude creature, eyes still wide and stunned.

The boy rubbed at his eyes sleepily. “Ah, and I was having such a good dream! Your chest is very comfortable, you know?”

“Who the _fuck_ are you?” screeched Kageyama, backing up further still.

The boy frowned, “What vulgar language you have!” He suddenly smiled, “But that’s okay! I’m Hinata! What’s your name?”

Kageyama didn’t answer. For some reason, his mind could not wrap around what was happening. There was a _stranger_ in his room. A stranger. In his _room_. Kageyama screamed.

Hinata quickly covered his ears in shock, looking up at Kageyama with wide eyes. It was very apparent that the sudden noise had startled him. Kageyama backed away until he was off the bed, the mattress separating him and Hinata.

“Hey…” said Hinata tentatively, “Why are you acting like you don’t know who I am? _You’re_ the one that decided to bring me home!”

Kageyama shook his head in disbelief. “What?!”

Hinata crossed his arms, “I’m a kitten, see? A kitten!” Hinata pointed to his head, and Kageyama’s eyes only widened further. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed the very clear part of Hinata that was indifferent; there were two tiny orange ears in the midst of his bright set of hair. “You brought me home last night, don’t you remember?”

The setter gulped. “You… what kind of game are you playing?! Get the hell out of my room!”

The orange kitten looked at him rather sadly. “But… but you brought me here! And that means that you and I are going to be the very best of friends, right? And you can take care of me and give me lots of love! I’ll be good, I promise!” Hinata suddenly stood up and Kageyama was rather quick to react this time, pouncing on Hinata and covering him with his bedsheet, hiding his naked body.

“I am _not_ taking care of you,” growled Kageyama, “I don’t know what kind of sick prank this is, but you’d better get the _fuck_ out of my house before I call the cops.”

Hinata blinked at him curiously, looking around his room. “This seems very cozy indeed!”

The setter shook his head again. “Hey, were you listening--?”

“What’s your name?” asked Hinata again, “If we are going to be together, I need to know your name!”

“B-Be tog-geth—” Kageyama gulped and shook his head again, as though the action would clear him of the scene before him. “What’re you saying?!”

Hinata pawed at his own face, yawning sleepily. “Well, yeah! You picked me up, so now you’ll always take care of me, right?”

Kageyama felt something lurch deep within him. His mind was a fuzzy haze of confusion. For a long time, all he could do was stare blankly at the stranger that had suddenly appeared in his room. His mind was swirling with a thousand different questions, and he didn't have an answer to any one of them. Things like, how the _shit_ this kid even got into his room, or who had set him up like this, trying to make him believe that he had actually adopted what was not a kitten, but a human boy.

Kageyama shook his head vigorously and then was suddenly gripping Hinata’s arm, dragging him upward. The boy yelped, sheet dropping from his body. Kageyama blushed furiously, hurrying to his closet and pulling out an old shirt. He quickly threw it over Hinata’s body before proceeding to grab his arm and then drag him from the room.

“Where are we going?” asked Hinata curiously, “Are we going on an adventure?!”

Kageyama did not answer, instead gripping him tighter, leading the curious teen down the hallway. He opened the front door before stepping aside, throwing Hinata with little force out the door. Hinata stumbled a little, blinking in shock before turning around.

“Are we—”

“Don’t let me catch you here again!”

The raven-haired boy slammed the door in his face.

Panting hard, Kageyama slowly slid down the door, holding his face in his hands and trying to comprehend the scenario that had just unfolded. Was it true that Hinata was the little kitten he’d picked up the night before? The ears that rested in his hair were the very same as the orange kitten he’d found the night before… but it wasn’t possible, was it? For a kitten to turn into a human?

Kageyama sighed, rubbing over his red cheeks. What should he do? Tell his mother? Call the cops? He didn’t know.

However, Kageyama did know one thing for sure as the day passed. He’d gone to school like normal, a little surprised that Hinata was not on his door step where he’d left him when he'd left that morning. Kageyama figured he’d run off to go find somebody else to bother, and he was perfectly fine with that. But as the day continued, Kageyama felt an ache of loneliness again. The small cat he’d saved last night was fresh on his mind, a companion that actually liked him and trusted him to take care of it. Kageyama, although having known the cat for only a short while, began to miss the kitten.

But the scenario of what he had faced earlier that morning was _also_ fresh on his mind; how could he forget? What series of events had led him into finding such a thing when he woke up that morning? It seemed impossible for Hinata _not_ to be the little kitten he’d found the day before. But how had he gotten there? Who had dumped Hinata in the box, thrown him away? Kageyama felt his heart ache again.

When practice had ended that day, Kageyama was feeling just as tired and overworked as he always felt after a harsh day of workouts with his captain. His team continued to scold him and seemed to want nothing to do with the legendary setter, and Kageyama hated this. He didn’t like being the center of attention, where his captain seemed to always place him. Tobio wished there were someone out there who would talk to him like a normal person.

Mind temporarily off of the strange person that had appeared on top of him that morning, Kageyama quickly remembered what had happened when he had discovered a stranger waiting on his door step, knees to his chest and a very apparent tail curled around himself protectively. Hinata looked up when he heard Kageyama coming, and the boy smiled and stood.

“You’re home!”

“I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me!”

Hinata looked down sadly. “Um… I have nowhere else to go—”

“That’s your problem!” shouted Kageyama. He noticed how Hinata’s ears drooped, looking cowardly and scared. Kageyama made to move around him so that he could enter his house, but Hinata's words stopped him.

“It… It’s become clear to me that you maybe are a little freaked out by how I suddenly became a human—”

“A little?!” quoted Kageyama, “Just what the hell are you?!”

Hinata looked away worriedly, “But… But I really have nowhere to go! Y-You’re the one that rescued me… so I need you to take care of me! Please! I… don’t make me go back to the dumpster, I beg of you!”

The setter squinted dangerously. Hinata gulped.

“Don’t throw me away… please. I’m so scared of being thrown away again… I don’t want to be alone.”

Kageyama’s eyes expanded slightly, and he turned a little pink. The setter felt a mysterious lurch in his chest, eyes slowly reducing their terrifying width.

“You… you feel lonely?” he asked quietly, and the boy smiled apologetically.

“I don’t like being alone… so!” said Hinata hurriedly, “I… I know that it’s a lot to ask, but… but please let me stay here… just for a little bit…”

Kageyama could not believe that he'd felt a temporary sympathy and pitiful feeling as the orange stared up at him. It had just occurred to him just how small Hinata was, the other boy having only gone up to maybe the middle of his chest. The feeling of pity vanished for a moment, but then Kageyama was looking into two very sad, very pretty looking eyes, and he didn't know the feeling that overcame him at that moment. To an outsider, it may have been sickening, but Kageyama could not help but think of a scenario in which he actually did allow Hinata to stay with him.

The dark-haired boy looked away again. Hinata continued quietly, “I think loneliness is the saddest feeling in the world. Nobody deserves to feel alone.”

Kageyama blushed, looking back at him with an intense stare. The smaller boy flushed a little. For a second, Hinata thought he had actually seen a flash of heartache in the taller boy's eyes. And the two knew at that moment that they were both thinking the same thing; perhaps their mutual feeling of loneliness would subside if they were together.

“… Yeah,” whispered Tobio suddenly, “Me too.”

***

“You’re only allowed to be a human when I’m here, okay?” ordered Kageyama, “You… you have to be a cat when I’m not here.”

Hinata frowned, “Why?”

“Because,” explained Tobio with an eye roll. He was already regretting allowing the little kitten to stay with him. “My mom will flip if she knows that you’re really… that you can… transform? I don’t know! Don’t make me explain,” said Kageyama angrily, “Just do as I say!”

Hinata's tail gently swayed behind him, looking slightly uneasy. He was currently curled up on Kageyama's bed, looking around the room in awe. 

"I like your room, Kageyama," said Hinata honestly and Kageyama clicked his tongue. 

"Whatever," he mumbled and he fixed his pajama shirt. Hinata said nothing, feeling tense and awkward. "I'll have to figure out how to make you a bed or something. For now you can--"

"Sleep with you?!" finished Hinata excitedly, ears perking up and a wide grin enveloping the bottom half of his face. Kageyama blushed.

"I-I'm not sleeping with you like this!" he argued, "You can sleep with me if you... go back to the other way you were."

Hinata's ears twitched a little in sadness, but he didn't want to anger Kageyama by arguing back, so he agreed. Suddenly, he was shifting around uncomfortably and looking shy.

"Erm..." he stumbled, "Can you... look away?"

"What?" blinked Kageyama, and Hinata felt his cheeks flush.

"I can't do it if you're looking... it's embarrassing..."

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but complied and turned around. He heard a little grunt and some shuffling, but when Kageyama heard a small mewl, he knew it was safe to turn around.

He snorted when he saw what was now on his bed. Hinata had not taken off the shirt before changing back into a small kitten, and so Kageyama was currently looking at a lump under the cloth of his shirt trying to escape the fabric. Rolling his eyes, Kageyama stepped forward and helped the struggling ball of fur, coming out with a small orange cat in his hands. Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes and mewled again. Throwing his shirt off the bed, Kageyama turned off the lights and got under the covers, setting Hinata down at least a foot away from him before settling on his back and closing his eyes.

No more than a second later, Kageyama felt the kitten hop onto his chest and begin to snuggle into his neck.

"No," scolded Kageyama, grabbing Hinata by the collar and setting him down in his original place. He flipped over on his side, facing away from Hinata. The cat meowed sadly for a moment before settling. Kageyama closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

However, he did not expect to feel something slowly creeping, inching closer to his back. After several moments, he felt something pushing into his back, snuggling up against him. Kageyama sighed loudly, but decided not to push Hinata away again. To be honest, the extra warmth in the crease of his back made him feel not so lonely after all. 

***

The next morning, while Kageyama was getting ready for school, Hinata was bouncing up and down, zipping across the room like a rocket. Despite telling him to calm down several times, the kitten could not stop hopping around on all fours, exploring. Giving up, Tobio packed his school bag and slung it around his shoulder before turning to Hinata.

"Okay, listen," he began, "I've got to go to school now, and then I have practice, so I won't be home until later today." Kageyama looked at him dangerously, "Don't you dare give my mom any trouble. Just stay in here and find something to do. And _don't turn into a human._ You got it?"

The kitten mewled sadly, looking dejected. Kageyama clicked his tongue, turning away.

"I'll be back later."

And with that, Kageyama left Hinata alone in his room, making his way out of his room and down toward the front door, preparing to walk to school.

Kageyama dreaded practice that day, as he always did. Although his thoughts were mostly on Hinata, the setter also could not stop thinking about how much he hated the thought of returning to volleyball that day. His terrible thoughts were confirmed, as they always were, when he entered the gym at school and his captain immediately told him to start practicing before the others arrived.

As he began a steady jog around the gym, Kageyama wished he could sink into the floor and die. His thoughts began to heavily rotate around the thought of maybe even quitting volleyball, but that thought only made his heart ache. Kageyama loved volleyball, but he couldn't stand his team. None of them truly liked him, only abused his talent and made him wish he could dissolve into a pit of nothing.

Eventually, Kageyama began to toss ball after ball to his teammates. Many of them were pretty lousy when it came to spiking, but Kageyama had never cared less. He used to hate it when nobody could hit his perfect tosses, but now he'd grown not to care. It wasn't like it mattered, anyway; nobody cared how he felt or how he tossed.

However, something funny happened at that moment. Kageyama's brain dissolved itself into something different, his thoughts, which were usually a cloudy haze, opening into sunshine as he remembered something familiar he'd heard not that long ago. It took him a moment to realize what he was thinking of, but as Kageyama's usual thoughts of loneliness engaged his mind, he could not help but think of Hinata's previous words. _Nobody deserves to feel alone_. He felt his gut give a terrible lurch. 

Tobio shook his head, blushing madly. Why was he thinking of that idiot in such a situation as this? Hinata hadn't even said anything that out of the ordinary; however, the words made his heart give a jump and Kageyama was suddenly feeling something he'd never experienced before.

After being scolded by his captain for zoning out during practice, Kagyeama did not think of Hinata again. However, he reminded himself to dig deeper into an arising situation when he got home that afternoon. Something that had prickled at his mind ever since he'd found Hinata not that long ago. Something that he probably shouldn't ask, but a question that needed an answer. And Tobio couldn't help but think that after how much trouble he'd gone through to save Hinata, he deserved to know.

Hinata was there on his bed when he got home, sleeping. But the kitten woke when he heard Tobio enter his room, and he jumped up excitedly. When the door was closed, Kageyama heard another strangled noise, and there sat a very naked Hinata.

"You're back!" he giggled excitedly, reaching off the side of the bed and picking up the shirt Kageyama had given him, throwing it on. Kageyama's heart gave a start before he aggressively dropped his school bag down on the ground and made way to lay down on his bed. It had been an exhausting day. 

"How was school?" asked Hinata, and Kageyama took a deep breath, allowing Hinata to lay down beside him and watch him with a peaked interest.

"Fine..." Kageyama lied. Hinata could tell immediately that something was wrong, but did not push the setter.

The two lay in silence for a long moment before Kageyama was flipping on his side, surprisingly facing the boy in front of him. At first, the two simply stared at one another. Kageyama realized that Hinata had very pretty eyes, brown with a little gold on the outskirts of his pupils. They were big and wide and, at that moment, worried and pitiful.

Kageyama felt his throat close up. The young kitten looked so incredibly innocent in that moment, and, for a second, he debated not asking the question burning in his stomach. But his confidence arose like never before-- perhaps it had been waiting to be used-- and he carefully opened his mouth to ask,

"Hinata," said Kageyama quietly, "Can I ask you something personal?"

Hinata smiled, eyes slowly warming up from their dead set stare as he answered softly, "Of course."

Tobio swallowed a little harshly, trying to ease the lump there as he asked quietly, "How did you end up at that dumpster I found you at?"

Hinata's smile dropped immediately. He looked uncomfortable, and he shifted uneasily. 

"Um..." he started. Kageyama apologized quickly for being insensitive, but Hinata ignored him. He curled into himself, ears drooping and tail swinging up around him protectively. The action and sight made Tobio's heart suddenly very sad and cold.

"I... well," the kitten began again. His face was turning red, and Kageyama wondered if he should have asked at all.

"My... last owner found me just like you did," Hinata explained, "But he wasn't as cool with me being a kitten like you are, Kageyama. I turned into a human and he flipped out on me. He thought I was a freaky science experiment or something, began asking me questions about where I came from. He locked me in the basement while he decided what to do with me.

"He left me there for a long time," continued Hinata, "It was dark and scary. I have no idea how long I was down there. But then he came back a long time later, and he said a lot of terrible things to me," Hinata paused to shudder, "I begged him not to throw me away. I had nowhere else to go. And he eventually let me stay, but I should have known better," Hinata shook his head, "He neglected me terribly. He told me I wasn't allowed out of that basement or he'd do something horrible to me. He hardly ever gave me food. It was really scary.

"But the worst part," finished Hinata, "Was being all alone in that dark basement. It was such a terrible place. That man never talked to me and never cared to check up on me. I almost went insane with how lonely I was. I wanted to just... kill myself, or something. I wanted to end it all.

"But one day, he finally came downstairs. I was so, so happy. I thought maybe he'd changed his mind about me. But then he shoved me in a little box and threw me in the trunk of his car... it was so hard to breathe in there. But then, he threw the box I was in out the window of the car and drove off. And it took me a few tries, but when I finally opened the lid, I realized that I was right by that dumpster... it was terrible." Hinata swallowed, "I was there for days... I had nowhere to go. And it started to rain, but I couldn't get out of that stupid box."

"Why didn't you turn into a human?" asked Kageyama.

"And stand there in the rain, naked?" scoffed Hinata, "I would have had the cops called on me or something. And besides... that box started filling up with water, and--" Hinata gave a sniffle and it was then that Kageyama realized that Hinata had begun to cry, "I thought... maybe I would just drown there. Maybe I could just end it right there and be done with it.

"But then you found me, right, Kageyama?" said Hinata, looking up into the other boy's eyes with a teary-eyed smile, "And you looked like such a nice person... you saved me from drowning, after all. And I trust people too easy, so... I thought it'd be alright to turn into a human. But you were freaked out, huh? But you're not anymore... right, Kageyama?"

The setter stared down into teary eyes in silence for a long time. He couldn't explain what the lurking feeling in his stomach was, but, out of nowhere, Kageyama finally spoke,

"Nobody deserves to feel alone."

Hinata gasped a little. Kageyama continued,

"I... know how you feel. Maybe my past or present isn't as gruesome as yours was, but... I know what you're feeling," Tobio gulped, "My team... they hate me. They always push me away because they're envious of me, I guess. And my captain puts stress on me and treats me like an outcast because of my abilities when it comes to volleyball, and I can't stand it."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata gently, sniffling quietly.

"It's not fair that I have to train harder than everyone else. It's not fair that people shun me for being talented. I... love volleyball, more than anything else. But... I can't live with a team that doesn't look at me like I'm normal. They don't praise me for my talent; they hate me _because_ of how talented I am." He sighed, "Maybe that sounds selfish, but I can't help it. I can't stand going to practice knowing I'm going to be mocked for my toss. 

"They look at me like I'm a freak," explained Kageyama, "Because of my true potential. Because I can pinpoint a toss like nobody else can. Because the captain praises me like I'm some sort of God... or... King..."

Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed. Hinata stared up at him wide-eyed.

"I don't want to be the King anymore," said Kageyama softly, "I don't want to rule the court anymore. I don't want to be alone. I just want to be normal."

"You are normal," whispered Hinata, "Kageyama, can't you see? You have a gift."

"I do," said Kageyama angrily, "That's the problem, is I have a gift!"

"Kageyama," said Hinata gently, "You're talented."

"Then I don't want to be talented," cried Kageyama.

"You don't mean that," said Hinata sternly. He took a gulp of breath, "Kageyama, you have this talent for a reason. To me, it sounds like you are embracing this talent the completely wrong way. Every team needs a star, see? And... maybe your team envies you, but that's just because they want to be you."

"They don't understand--"

"Then make them understand," continued Hinata, "Show them that you're not a King. Prove to them that you're just as normal as they are, that you have a kind heart."

"Maybe I don't have a kind heart... maybe that's the problem..."

Hinata smiled lovingly, wiping away another tear to lean in closer to the boy beside him,

" I think anybody who would save someone else from drowning has a kind heart."

Kageyama looked back at him, heart beating fast. He gulped a little, and then Hinata was giggling kindly, softly in the silence of the room. Kageyama blinked a few times, unsure of himself.

"And... you're not alone," whispered Hinata, reaching out to grab one of Tobio's hands, "I'll make sure you never feel alone again."

Kageyama choked up, feeling small. How strange it was, that a kitten he barely knew had managed to dig deep into his heart in such a short amount of time. His mind was silently wondering why he'd been so open with the other boy, but his heart let him know that he'd made the right choice. Hinata was not someone to be afraid of; Hinata cared about him. There was no reason for it. He just did.

Tobio gently squeezed at the hand holding his so tightly. The two of them said nothing for the longest time, only staring at another and exchanging small, loving smiles. The world felt alright for a while, and, for the first time ever, Kageyama was not thinking about how much his team hated him or how terrible practice was going to be the next day. For once, he was not focused on the positives of his life; he was thinking about the kitten that sat so happily, so cheerfully in front of him. 

Their hands did not part, not even when Kageyama pulled the two of them under his warm bed sheets, or when he began to pull Hinata closer, until the top of the kitten's head was right under his chin. His hair smelled like the shampoo that Kageyama used, but his skin smelled like fresh baby powder. It was a strange smell, but it was intoxicating. Tobio never wanted to let him go.

As the two began to leave the world behind while their eyes tiredly closed into blackness, their dreams that afternoon would be filled with the other; happy and free. But Kageyama would forever be able to recall the last thing that rang through his mind as he drifted to sleep that day, his new partner in his arms.

_Nobody deserves to feel alone._

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for not updating for a while! I've become very busy in my personal life, so I'm afraid my update schedule is going to be a bit slow for a while! Thank you all for being patient with me! Hope you all enjoyed. :)


End file.
